User talk:TheDataMonster
Welcome to Memory Alpha, TheDataMonster! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:TheDataMonster page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 08:22, 29 July 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Templates Thank you for not creating those unused templates. If you wish to keep them put them under your own user namespace - thanks. — Morder (talk) 19:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :The reaction to them might not have been so "hostile"(if you want to call it that) if you had discussed it with others first, or put them under your own namespace as suggested by Morder. What exactly is their purpose?--31dot 10:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I would urge you to respond, otherwise your unused templates could be deleted again without a reason as to why they should exist.--31dot 11:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I have moved all your templates to your userspace - please do not create templates in the main space without discussing it with the community first. Especially stuff like these templates. — Morder (talk) 18:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC)